1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to antennas and more particularly to a system and process for the characterization of antennas. More particularly the invention relates to a method, system and related apparatus for determining the S-parameters of a plurality of similar antennas, such as in an antenna array, in a rapid and repeatable fashion in an effective, yet inexpensive procedure and at a single test facility.
2. Background Information
A conventional full characterization of antenna parameters is an expensive and time-consuming process involving tests in multiple measurement facilities especially for measuring arrays of antennas. Typically to characterize an antenna, measurements have to be completed on a radar cross section (RCS) range, an antenna range, and a vector network analyzer.
Measuring a large number of antennas as in an antenna array, at three separate facilities is an expensive and time-consuming procedure. The facilities themselves are rare and expensive enough to be limiting by schedule competition with other programs.
To measure and determine the antenna characterization or S-parameters of many types of antennas, and in particular arrays of antenna, requires considerable time expenditure depending upon the particular antenna or antenna array. For example, a one month estimate and considerable costs for characterizing a 6-element (6 antenna) array. Times may be significantly longer or shorter depending upon the size of the array. This becomes a problem when a vast number of similar antennas are produced, which are substantially similar to each other, especially antenna arrays. It is required that each antenna be tested before shipment for commercial use which increases considerably the cost of the antenna and the delivery schedule. It also requires constant access to conventional test facilities and chambers which are expensive to construct, operate or lease, and presents timing problems, especially when shared with the testing of other antennas. Thus, there is a need for an improved method, system, apparatus and test facilities, especially when testing a large number of substantially similar antennas, in order to reduce test time and cost, eliminate the dependence on large test chambers and possibly remote test facilities and their associated cumbersome scheduling constraints.
A means for overcoming such disadvantages of the prior art is needed and is solved by the present invention.